It is known to construct electronic systems which comprise electronic devices stacked on one another and electrically connected to one another, each including at least one integrated-circuit chip.
The stacking of electronic devices has, in particular, the advantages of improving the performance of the electrical connections and reducing the size. In some cases, it nevertheless arises that some of the integrated-circuit chips produce heat, and the heat produced heats other integrated-circuit chips and then degrades the performance of the latter. This is the case, in particular, when a first electronic device comprises a processor chip which produces heat and a second electronic device, stacked on the first, comprises a memory chip, the function of which in particular is degraded when its temperature rises.
The circumstances described above constitute an obstacle to increasing the performance of the electronic systems, in particular the program execution speeds. The situation which currently consists in adopting a compromise between the desired performance of the electronic systems and their size is not, however, satisfactory, particularly in the field of portable equipment such as mobile phones.